celticthunderfandomcom-20200214-history
Colm Keegan
Colm Keegan.png Celtic-Woman-Tour-colm-keegan-31535858-612-612.jpg 562702 10151050294161007 332115148 n.jpg 551701 249728708473387 752491231 n.jpg 544480 10151043735421007 266869738 n.jpg 483977 382848171777134 1906513670 n.jpg 426802 10151046250301007 587509198 n.jpg 384185 382308738497744 1782662616 n.jpg 315341 387050654690219 261979077 n.jpg 306705 384374458291172 1256466468 n.jpg 479796 10151042783411007 184207781 n.jpg Colm Keegan-Celtic thunder.png Colm.png Colm-colm-keegan-31522455-851-315.jpg colmkeegan.gif George Donaldson, Neil Byrne and Colm Keegan.png tumblr_m6a9wsCkzG1rqi7tzo1_500.jpg tumblr_m6aqantx2q1r7go3ro1_500.jpg tumblr_m6ar0bkONv1r7go3ro1_500.jpg tumblr_m6f0lsCA2a1qeci6jo1_500.jpg tumblr_m6f0pgW2Cj1qeci6jo1_500.jpg tumblr_m6f6m1H37N1rxit8io9_r1_400.jpg tumblr_m6id66riNt1rxit8io6_1280.jpg tumblr_m6o877yww71r236pco1_500.jpg tumblr_m6q4siN9pZ1qdc0n3.jpg tumblr_m6wmrw1KRo1qd9g15o3_1280.jpg tumblr_m63l3xf5UV1rqi7tzo1_500.jpg tumblr_m69adf0dIe1r2nol8o1_500.jpg 577899_3702148606833_1381531790_n.jpg|Colm Keegan and Keith Harkin 8162609917_7a5829d985_c.jpg 72331_166372413513129_720367219_n.jpg 734495_10151571933914954_1523041137_n.jpg b2789989a90bbed40542147ffa1e405f.jpg b2789989a90bbed40542147ffa1e405f.jpg b1a21bfe4b8f8d1925487080228e5492.jpg 57c8912bf870542a5916d79887a891ef.jpg Colm-Keegan-Mankato-MN-Soundcheck-colm-keegan-32944509-574-960.jpg New-Facebook-Pic-colm-keegan-32233893-300-450.jpg 545536_480727938626072_1833607513_n.jpg 223490_10151424127879146_618771722_n.jpg 35526_4477199170151_404993369_n.jpg tumblr_mijk8owRJ71qiwo5qo8_1280.png CK1.jpg George-Colm-george-donaldson-32969849-686-960.jpg tumblr_mflejpDCZb1rqi7tzo1_500.jpg 395444_548560471820768_802091850_n.jpg 546327_190830211055801_1510521707_n.jpg 36508_190829674389188_61838971_n.jpg 375448_10151297641047902_110440578_n.jpg 9239_449275495109690_769135584_n.jpg 548764_119806301503557_575834135_n.jpg 262368_424602744242633_1086790217_n.jpg ColmCalendar.jpg tumblr_mep3xprOKk1qb0lu3.jpg tumblr_mep3vy7sZC1qb0lu3.jpg tumblr_meecy2YW5j1rqi7tzo1_500.png tumblr_mjcuu1YFpR1qem0ilo1_1280.jpg Write the text of your article here![[]] Colm Keegan Vocalist Colm Keegan is 23 years old and hails from Dublin in Ireland. As a schoolboy, Colm studied under vocal coach Ken Shellard and won several highly acclaimed awards at the Dublin Feis Ceoil singing competition. During this time Colm was also a lead soloist with the Palestrina Choir under the direction of Ite O’Donovan and a regular performer at Dublin’s National Concert Hall. Colm has performed with the Palestrina Choir in Dublin’s Pro-Cathedral, New York’s St Patrick’s Cathedral and St Peter’s Basilica in Rome where the Pope was in attendance. From here Colm went on to join the prestigious Piccolo Lasso Choir and the Habemus Chamber Choir, with whom he recorded several CDs and toured Europe extensively, performing as a lead soloist in Spain, Ireland, and The Czech Republic. Colm also has a great love of musical theater and has played the lead role of Sky Masterson in “Guys and Dolls”, and is currently working on a production of Gilbert and Sullivan’s “Pirate’s Of Penzance”. He continued his music studies in college, attending University College Dublin on a music scholarship, and was conferred with an honors degree in Music and Irish in 2011. While at UCD he became a member of the acclaimed Dublin Lassus Scholars Chorus, all the while continuing with his role in the Habemus Chamber Choir. Colm also joined the choir of Celtic Woman for their “Songs From The Heart” CD and DVD Public Television special and has toured with the production in the US, Europe and Japan. He has also performed with PBS favorites “The Priests” in the O2 Arena in Dublin and alongside Irish tenor Peter Corry at the Helix, Dublin. Colm is a very keen sportsman and plays rugby, Gaelic football and hurling. He has represented Leinster in the Junior Cup for rugby and has been on a Leinster Final winning team for Gaelic Football. He has also played Gaelic football at college level. In addition to these team sports Colm has also completed several triathlons. He loves travel and new experiences and has travelled widely both with his music career and with the charity Habitat for Humanity, where he has worked building houses with local communities in Ghana and Zambia. Since graduating college in 2011, music has continued to be the main focus in Colm’s life. He is currently honing his skills as a songwriter and a performer and has eclectic musical influences, drawing from his Choral, Irish, Pop and Folk backgrounds, all helping him develop his own style. Colm was invited to join Celtic Thunder by producer Sharon Browne in May 2012 and is delighted to join with the five principals to become the newest member of the show. He will be performing with Celtic Thunder for the first time at the upcoming shows at Harrah’s Resort and Casino in Atlantic City this June 2012.